Have a Little Faith
by Rhinoa Lunar
Summary: Here is the sequel to "Sometimes You Just Need to Believe" as promised. There will be many more pairings. We begin right after the wedding which took place about four months after everyone arrived on Kinmoku. This story focuses primarily on less drama.
1. Chapter 1

Have a Little Faith Chapter 1

The Sequel to Sometimes You Just Need to Believe by Rhinoa Lunar

I own nothing and all character credit (outside the new senshi) goes to the amazing Naoko-sensei and I am so happy to borrow the people and worlds that she has created.

(Ok, I have been a bad girl…I am still watching Kiba but going back and forth so I can keep our senshi and their friends in character. I just could not let this one lie still. I am up to chapter three already but they will be slow-in-coming since I am still trying to watch Kiba by the way. I will be posting another fic…a one-shot. It was a collaboration of equal effort between two friends and myself. The fic will be rated M for violence and not sexual themes as it is with many GW yaoi fics.

Back to this fic…I am sticking to the Guardian Shadow Sailor Saturn since there must always be someone to look over death and rebirth, but Hotaru…Well, she kind of has to be born before she gets into any of that. As far as the lovely cliffhanger I left for you all…That will be a while in coming for a complete explanation, but I let off a hint. It might turn out to be a not so neat hint but I hope it gives a glimpse. There is a pairing I have decided on in the sequel that I have not come across yet. Love it or hate it, I think it will turn out well. I am also keeping Yaten in female form. I feel that is how she is the most comfortable.

When we last left off our lovely couple had just been wed and set off into the air for the flight to their honeymoon. We will pick up upon their landing and go from there. Most of the first few chapters will maintain nearly complete focus on Usagi and Seiya. There will be some other characterization involved, but nothing too in depth since I want to show this softer side of Seiya when he has no need to be Fighter. There are some mild yaoi and yuri scenes and themes in this one as well, but nothing gets to the M rating in my opinion. As I said in the end of the last fic, this one will focus on family, friendship, and love. I am not sure if I will throw in a little drama outside of the love kind. If I do, I know what I will do.

I have opened a Deviant Art account under the name Rhinoa Lunar, or RhinoaLunar…I can't remember if I was able to put the space in or not. I have been working on the doujinchi for Sometimes You Just Need to Believe rather diligently, but have been frustrated with the way the male form of Seiya comes out. I have never been very good at drawing men. This frustration led my fiance to buy me a present so who's complaining, right? I got a guide on how to draw manga and it includes male forms!!! YEAH!!!

So here goes…I hope you all enjoy this one as much as the last even if it is less dramatic.

With all my love and thanks,

Rhinoa Lunar)

(I almost forgot…Some terms to know : Shori again means Victory, Hajime means Beginning, Torimodoshi means Restoration, Kenshin Moeru roughly translates to Firey (excited) Devotee, Tanoshii Hana means Delightful Flower, Kosei Ken means Just Sword, and Shizuka No Aru Mori Na roughly translates to Forest of Tranquility : I know that's more terms than I used in any previous chapter, but hey, I wanted to give a few people and things names. ^_^ )

In her darkened chamber, Sailor Saturn's guardian shadow let out a smile at Serenity-hime's shadow. Serenity was not a ghost, nor was she alive. She was not a true spirit since she had not gone to any of the Underworlds. Shadow was the term Saturn had decided all who never enter the Underworld be bestowed between lives. When the senshi die, they become shadows.

It was true that the ritual had destroyed the body she had lived in, but that was nothing new to Saturn. In the end, the ritual was not what had killed the princess, though. 'No, in the end she was saved just as Usagi had tried so hard to do,' Saturn thought.

Saturn allowed a small pout to come across her face as she lost this round of gin rummy to Serenity, before she gave out a warm smile. Much to her surprise, and relief, Serenity was putting forth a genuine effort to get to know Saturn in a friendly manner. It was a small, but necessary step toward her becoming Neo-Queen Serenity. Saturn allowed her thoughts to wander to Kinmoku. 'Some things are best kept secret until the time is right.' She smiled again, this time to herself, as she shuffled the cards for the next round of cards. Chiba Mamoru had not been granted entry into the Underworld, nor had she allowed him to become a shadow. 'Secrets can be golden and bring hope when told at the proper time.'

Seiya and Usagi landed along the coast of a lovely beach with slightly orange tinted sand. The four months they had been on Kinmoku leading up to the wedding, Usagi had become accustomed to the fact that most of the flowers and landscapes resembled the colors of fire. 'Rei sure felt at home right away,' Usagi thought.

As Seiya assisted his wife out of her seat and down to the ground, a well-dressed gentleman came out to greet them. He would gather their bags and unload them into Seiya and Usagi's rooms. He had already laid out the custom ordered bathing suits for them so they could enjoy the warm waters of the private beach and the triple sunset. One sun for each star. Shori was the closest, but not the largest. By far the largest was Hajime and the smallest was Torimodoshi.

The retreat house was one of Kakyuu-hime's favorites and she had been flattered when Seiya asked to use it for the honeymoon getaway. Even knowing Usagi as she was for a warm and gentle, if somewhat socially and physically awkward person that she was, it was still not every day that a Goddess stayed at one's summer house. She had sent some of her best servants to tend to the couple so they would not need to worry for a thing. Kenshin Moeru was a wonderful butler who not only knew how to manage the two maids who would be keeping house, but he was also a rather good entertainer who knew when to entertain and when to bestow privacy. He was always prepared no matter the occasion. Nothing needed to be worried about when Moeru was around. Tanoshii Hana was one of the finest chefs on all of Kinmoku. With the appetites of both Seiya and Usagi under one roof, Kakyuu-hime had made sure they would not be disappointed when it came to food.

Much like our own solar system, Kinmoku was the only life-sustaining planet left. Most of the other planets had drifted farther from the three suns, though most were brought to rubble from the Sailor Wars. Sadly, Usagi had only been able to restore each system's primary planet. Seiya's mind wandered for a moment to all of the work being done to restore the closest two, Kosei Kan and Shizuka No Aru Mori Na. 'Blade and Tranquilitiy's planets.' They were not stars, but had been given the title by Kakyuu-hime. The four other planets would soon follow, but the current projects created almost more jobs than could be filled. At least the people of Kinmoku were not suffering for work.

Seiy followed the Earth tradition of lifting Usagi into his arms as they entered the front hallway. The floor was a breathtaking orange and red swirled marble which contrasted the cool violet walls, but in a flattering way. The lighting was all candles and oil lamps. This was another thing Usagi had adjusted herself to rather quickly. Candle light had always been thought of as romantic on Earth, and Kinmoku seemed like the ultimate romantic getaway.

Finding their suite easily since Seiya knew which rooms he had requested, the couple found the bed covered with what looked like orange and red rose petals. On the love seat were two swimsuits. Usagi took hers and headed to the bathroom to change out of her wedding dress . The bathing suit was a one piece, but it had slits in all the right places. They were just enough to leave some things to the imagination, but accent and reveal enough to drive any man wild. She removed her veil carefully and left only a few braids in her hair. She placed a fire lily from the many that had adorned her at the ceremony into a fold of one of the remaining braids. She removed her dangling star earrings and replaced them with golden studs of the crest of Kinmoku. Her wedding band and star pendant golden pearl necklace she decided to leave on.

When she exited the bathroom, Usagi found her husband seated on the love seat wearing a pair of black and red checkered swimming trunks. They went well with her sparkling red swimsuit. Seiya held two vibrant orange towels with Husband and Wife embroidered in gold on each respectively. The look on his face made Usagi blush. Even though they had been intimate before, somehow the wedding night made Usagi nervous. Perhaps it was due to the fact that the entire kingdom was relying on her to conceive a daughter. That was a high standard to live up to in just a month. And how would they react if she had a son?

Seiya stood gingerly and took the cord they had held onto. He lifted the mattress while Usagi placed it underneath. He carried the towels in one hand and held onto Usagi's with the other. Flashing her a smirk as he leaned in for a kiss, Seiya began to lead Usagi towards the door to the deck that lead right to the most scenic part of the beach. It was the best place to watch the sunset. He knew Usagi had never seen a multiple sunset and was eagerly anticipating her face as she saw one for the first time.

Arriving at the spot the couple saw that Moeru had set out two lounge chairs underneath an umbrella and a table with two pairs of sunglasses, a basket of exotic fruits, an ice bucket with fine champagne, and two glass flutes.

'He really does think of everything just like Kakyuu-hime said,' Usagi thought.

Usagi did not have much time to think because as soon as Seiya had set down the towels he began to tickle Usagi which made her run off. The two chased after each other all over the sand and eventually into the water. Their game of cat and mouse soon became a splashing match before Seiya lifted Usagi into his arms and twirled her about in the water. The twirl ended with a nearly indescribable kiss of combined joy, love, lust, and disbelief.

The pair saw the suns getting low in the sky and made their way to the chairs to towel each other off. Seiya poured champagne into the flutes and looked at his wife. "Odango, I said once that I would carry you off and fly you away. I never thought it would truly be possible, yet here I sit beside you, my beautiful angel. All I can think is how in the universe did I get so lucky?"

Usagi blushed as she looked at Seiya in turn. "My beautiful shooting star, how can I ever describe my love for you? You give me confidence when I have none while weakening my knees at the same time. You give me strength when I can find none within me. It is to you I ask how did I get so lucky?"

The pair clinked glasses to symbolize their toast and promptly put on their sunglasses. They set their flutes on the table and held hands. Seiya watched as Usagi stared in awe at the varying hues of reds, oranges, yellows, blues, and violets dancing in the sky. 'She kept her promise not to look at one before this night,' Seiya thought as he smiled. When the sunsets were over, lanterns lit up all about the property creating a very romantic setting.

Seiya set the towels down onto the sand and brought the fruit basket with him. He motioned seductively to Usagi to follow with the champagne. Usagi complied quickly. It was amazing how quickly Usagi had adapted to the food on Kinmoku. She still had no clue what most of it was called much less what it was made of, but even on Earth that had never seemed to bother her much. Many things she had found were similar to Earth foods with different names and colors. One fruit that had maintained it's yellow coloring and name was, of course, the starfruit.

Tenderly Seiya teased Usagi's lips with what looked like vibrant purple strawberries. Seiya backed away long enough to allow Usagi to swallow the purple berry before he covered her lips with his own. Playfully Seiya rolled on top of his new wife. He traced kisses along her neck and even nipped at her ears a bit. He then moved back to her soft and eager lips. His kisses were soft and gentle at first but quickly turned to sweet raptured lust. Usagi responded by pulling Seiya closer and running her nails down his back, hurting his bare flesh only slightly as he was too caught up in the moment to care. In fact, the scratches sent him into a frenzied lust. Usagi pulled his hair out of it's confining ties so she could run her fingers through it better. Hands roamed all over in a tangled fusion until their bodies became too entangled to see them as more than one person. Usagi's aura began to glow. This was something that happened whenever she was happy now. In times of pure ecstasy, she glowed a bright gold just as she had on their wedding day. Soon, Seiya and Usagi were completely off the towels entirely and covered in sand. Hungrily they removed what little clothing they were wearing. Making love under the stars to Usagi felt perfect as the setting of the tone for her dream honeymoon with her very own shooting star.

Serenity-hime was just about to win the current round of gin rummy. She had been suspecting that Saturn was letting her win, but she never let on. Suddenly her form began to disolve into a pink mist. "What's happening to me?" Serenity was quite panicked.

"The time for you to return to a physical form is here," Saturn said with a smile. "Please do not worry. This body will not be a prison. You are to be born again." Saturn felt a move in the Well of Souls as well. It too was heading in the direction of Kinmoku. 'This could be interesting,' thought Saturun with glee. Once Serenity's form was gone, Saturn put the cards away and began reading from her library under the light of her odd collection of lamps. She was going to be here a while longer. Hotaru would be allowed to be a normal girl as long as possible…She would merely visit her from time-to-time to push her into her child prodigy direction. That was the only way to ensure that when the eventual time came she would be ready. For now, Saturn hoped that her books and piano would serve as good company.

Chiba Mamoru finally stumbled into a vast city. There was an obvious grand celebration going vendors were everywhere under the torchlight. He soon found himself on a main road with two grand buildings on either end. He decided to try the closer one first. It may give him some clue as to where everyone he knew was…if they were here at all. He had seen Usagi…But that did not mean that everyone was here.

Once inside the huge building, Mamoru could tell that it was a temple of some sort. There was a massive cleanup going on. Behind the alter there was a grand statue of a woman wearing a bell-shaped gown. The statue was made of blue jade-like stone. Next to it was a statue still under construction. It was of a silver jade-like material. It appeared to be a woman with wings wearing a grand gown unlike any he had ever seen. And though the face had not been chiseled in yet, the odango topped pigtails gave him a pretty good idea as to who she was.

Mamoru looked around and saw several shrine maidens going about their chores in spectacular red and gold gowns. One particular figure caught his attention immediately. It was not a shrine maiden. This was a silver-haired man with a golden horn protruding from his head. He was deep in discussion with one of the shrine maidens about something. It seemed relevant to the statue since they pointed to it several times.

Finally Mamoru found his voice. "Helios?" It was almost a whisper, but the priest looked up immediately as though he had seen a ghost.

The priest motioned to the shrine maiden that he needed to take care of something and in a state of shock and disbelief he came to Mamoru's side. "We all thought…We all assumed you were dead…"

"It takes more than that apparently," Mamoru said with a smile. 'Even I don't know how I'm here.'

"The only one who had faith that you would be back was Usagi-san. They call her Goddess Serenity now." Helios had tears filling his eyes. "I should have believed her. I'm sorry I had any doubt."

"Wait…She's a Goddess?" 'Is that why this statue is being made here?'

"Yes, Mamoru-san, she is. Setsuna-san is going to be so happy to see you. When Usagi and Seiya return from their honeymoon she and Michiru will be having their baby showers!"

"Oh…I see…" Mamoru looked devastated. "Does he treat her well?"

"No, you've misunderstood me." Helios clasped Mamoru's hands. "The baby is yours. I was going to try to help her raise him. He is going to be Endymion in-the-flesh. I was going to groom him to be King of Earth, but now…Now he will have his father too!"

Mamoru appeared to be in a state of shock. His knees buckled under him. 'I'm going to be Endymion's father?' Mamoru barely noticed Helios' arms helping him up. 'Chibi-Usa will be my blood relation after all!'

"I'm sorry," Helios said releasing Mamoru's hands. "This must be such a shock to you. I'll send word to the palace that I will be arriving with a special guest. I'm keeping it a secret though. Setsuna will be so happy to see you. Today was the first day she's worn anything that wasn't black and she returned to her dark clothes as soon as Usagi and Seiya left."

Helios rang a bell that he pulled from his pocket, At once a shrine maiden came to his aid. "Yes, Priest Helios, how may I be of service," she asked with a flawless curtsy.

"I need word sent to Kakyuu-hime that I will be stopping by later with a guest for dinner. She was expecting me anyway," Helios said smiling kindly to the woman as she rushed off to make sure the message was sent. Helios did not even notice the blush on her cheeks, or the way the other shrine maidens eyed him when he wasn't looking.

"You really don't have a clue do you?" Mamoru smiled at Helios.

"About what?"

"All of these women have been blushing at you and can't you tell how nervous and eager they are to please you when they're near you? You don't even bat an eye."

"I guess I don't pay attention to things like that." Helios smiled looking up at the domed ceiling of the temple.

"You really love her that much, don't you?"

"No one is better than my maiden. I would wait for her until the end of time."

"I'm happy to hear you say that, though I worry that you'll be lonely."

"I have my work here at the temple. Having a new holiday declared makes for ceremonies to be written, festivals to be planned out, decorations to be decided on, and traditions to be decided."

A new holiday?"

"Yes, today was declared Shori Day in the honor of the Duke and Duchess of Shori…Kou Seiya and Kou Serenity as she is now formally known. She still goes by Usagi to her friends and feels strange about people calling her Serenity."

"I can Imagine."

"Is there something I can get you, Setsuna-hime?" Zoicite was fluffing the time senshi's pillow for the fifth time this hour.

"No, I'm fine," Setsuna said to Zoicite. 'The Shitennu really are treating me well…But their constant babying me is starting to get on my nerves. I wonder if Michiru is going through this with Haruka?' "You really don't need to make such a fuss."

"Oh, but you're the mother of our master and future king. You deserve the best care possible," Kunzite said as he entered the room. "Zoicite, your shift is over with Setsuna-hime. Go and replace Jaedite at the door so he can get some sleep."

'Thank Cosmos he's on duty now,' Setsuna thought as she saw Kunzite give Zoicite a soft kiss before he left the room. 'Those two are so cute when they think no one is looking. At least Kunzite doesn't pester me constantly and is more interested in conversation than pampering. Though he does give good foot rubs.'

"In all of his troubles, did Zoicite bother to get you something to snack on before dinner?"

"No"

(Well there you have it. The first chapter is up. I hope You all enjoyed it! I loved writing it! ^_^ More to come since I'll probably type up the second chapter next since it is completed.)


	2. Chapter 2

Have a Little Faith Chapter 2

Sadly I still do not own Sailor Moon. =( do I need to cry yet?

(So here is the second chapter. I hope the last one set the tone for everyone if the epilogue wasn't clear enough in Sometimes You Just Need to Believe. I am really excited about this sequel even though it is not going to be exactly like the other story. There is so much to do to get to my goal. ^_- I can't wait to take you there!)

The preta melody signaled that dinner was in an hour or so. Dinners in the palace were so formal. Everything about Kinmoku was actually. It had taken everyone a lot of getting used to. Various protocol such as how to address certain title holders were confusing at first.

Haruka sat behind Michiru on their bed and brushed out her aqua locks lovingly. It was something tender and somewhat sensual that they both enjoyed. Somehow it could also be relaxing. Haruka liked to keep such feminine signs of affection secret.

Haruka helped Michiru into a lovely floor-length blue gown with silver accents. Michiru took to applying her make-up while Haruka donned a plain black suit with a matching blue shirt and black tie. She did take time with her hair. One thing Haruka was feminine about and extremely vain about at times was her hair. It took perfection for her to be satisfied. Hearing Michiru stir Haruka rushed to her side. "What can I get for you?"

Michiru giggled softly. "I was standing up to get some earrings and a necklace from the jewelry box."

"Tell me which ones you want. I'll get them for you."

"Ruka, I'm pregnant, not an invalid."

Haruka gave a nervous smile. Ever since they had arrived on Kinmoku she and Zoicite had been reading whatever books they could find about proper diet, exercise, and rest for a safe pregnancy. It seemed like neither slept unless they were caring for Michiru or Setsuna by laying with them in bed for comfort's sake.

The dining hall was decorated in an array of pinks, yellows, and golds. 'I wonder who Priest Helios is bringing tonight. It sounded so urgent," Kakyuu-hime thought as she gave her nod of approval to the staff.

Makoto and Motoki were the first to arrive and take to their seats. Makoto was nervous about her belled sleeves falling into her food. This mossy green gown had only just been finished for her and she did not want to ruin it in one night.

Soon to follow were Taiki and Ami. Everyone had noticed how close the two of them had been lately, and the ring Ami tried to hide, though no one dared say a word. They probably had good reason to keep it a secret. Ami was wearing a mermaid cut pastel blue gown. She had never gone with a strapless dress before and seemed self-conscious about it. Taiki held her chair out so she could sit. He was always such a gentleman to her.

Jaedite and Nephrite led Setsuna and helped her into her seat before taking their respective seats. Rei was not far behind and took a seat beside Nephrite. The two were not openly dating, though rumors were running around. Rei was in a glitzy red spaghetti strap gown.

Setsuna followed wearing a black gown with dark green trimmings. A black mourning hat with a slight veil sat gracefully on her head. The veil scarcely covered her eyes.

Haruka came into the room and aided Michiru into her chair before taking her seat next to her. She very openly placed her hand over Michiru's on the table. Kinmoku was more accepting of these unions than Earth, and the delighted couple were already planning their wedding.

Kunzite walked in with Zoicite. While they were both still in uniform as were Jaedite and Nephrite, Zoicite had taken his hair down and was sporting some lip gloss and eye shadow on his practically perfect face.

Minako and Yaten entered giggling like schoolgirls over something. They were holding hands like dear friends and walking very close to one another. They were dressed in practically identical long gowns with spaghetti straps. Minako was in gold while Yaten was in emerald.

Kakyuu-hime entered and greeted them in her usual attire. The friends all began to stand but Kakyuu motioned for them to stop. A smile brighter than any ever seen on her face save for her reunion with her Starlights on Earth took over her face. "We are still waiting for Galaxia-hime and Priest Helios who is bringing a guest of honor. Though he was not specific with the details of who this person was, I think they may be involved in the holiday preparations for next year."

"Guest of honor," Rei asked. She cut herself off when she saw the man who had entered the room with Helios. "Ma…Mamoru-san?"

Before Jaedite or Nephrite could stop her, Setsuna rose to her feet. As fast as her legs would carry her she ran before Rei had even gotten Mamoru's name out of her mouth, Setsuna was by his side, "Mamoru!"

"Sets," Mamoru said as her wrapped his arms around the woman he loved. He could feel the warm liquid of her tears covering his shirt. He enjoyed the embrace even if her nails were digging into him painfully. He was overjoyed by the small bump in her belly pressing into him. He had been wondering why Endymion had not been in his mind until he spoke with Helios, but to actually see Setsuna glowing with her pregnancy was a feeling unlike any he had ever known.

"How are you…" Makoto started.

"I really have no idea," Mamoru answered. "All I remember was a woman's voice telling me I was denied entry into the Underworld"

"Hotaru-chan!" Minako jumped up.

"I doubt it," Mamoru said. "This woman was, well not a child. She was not dressed as a Sailor Senshi either. She was veiled in shadow as well. Scanning the room he had expected two faces to be missing, but when the little girl with the violet eyes and hair was not in sight his heart sank. "She did it in the end, didn't she?"

"Yes, but she…" Michiru was cut off by an overjoyed Haruka. "She wanted US for parents! She turned into a mist and flowed into Michiru! Isn't that wonderful?"

"So, Mamoru-san, where have you been all this time," Kakyuu asked.

Before Mamoru could answer a woman of incredible beauty entered the room.

Galaxia was wearing her humble white gown and had her long two toned hair pulled back into two long braids held together in three places traced down her back. "You're the man with the Golden Star Seed!"

Not recognizing her with her hair down and sadness instead of hatred in her eyes, Mamoru was nearly at a loss for words. "I'm sorry…Have we met?"

"Mamoru-san, that is the fully healed and restored Galaxia," Minako said smiling widely.

"She's really nice, but kind of shy," Makoto added.

Galaxia blushed and took her seat beside Kakyuu-hime. She bowed her head low, but a hand set on top of her own. It was Kakyuu's way of reassuring her that Mamoru would be as forgiving as everyone else had been. Kakyuu was always doing things to remind Galaxia that she was accepted as a friend. 'But this feels like so much more,' Galaxia thought. 'Or perhaps its just because I've never really had a friend before that it feels so strong.'

"So then Helios, what traditions have you come up with for Shori Day?" Kakyuu smiled at the priest.

"Well the sun known as Shori should be just before it's full peak," Helios said with a grin. "There should be a grand parade with the Duke and Duchess. Serenity should deliver a speech in full regalia as the Angel Cosmos. The pair should sit at a place of honor near you for a traditional ceremony commemorating the day. This will be followed by a bestowal of gifts from a procession of the people. After the sun of Shori sets, there should be a grand festival much like today's culminating in a fireworks display."

"That sounds fantastic," Mamoru said unaware of what Shori Day was, though the angel reference combined with the name Serenity gave him a pretty good idea that it had something to do with Usagi.

"The Duchess Serenity will be reluctant to deliver a speech," Haruka said. "Poor, koneko-chan."

"I remember how much it took to get her to agree to her bridal speech," Rei said.

Minako burst into laughter as Yaten imitated the face Usagi had made when she first found out she would have to give the speech.

Kakyuu couldn't help but smile. The smiles exchanged by Haruka and Michiru were unmistakable as well. Those two were smitten with each other but had no idea what to do about it since they were both girls and had never thought of "that" type of relationship. Kakyuu even found herself giggling a little bit in spite of herself.

'So Usako is not only a bride, but a Duchess…She has been bestowed royal status.' Mamoru recalled Setsuna's words, 'Usagi cannot become queen because she is not of royal blood, but somehow her daughter can. The details are rather sketchy at best even to me.' A smile widened on his face.

Usagi nuzzled into Seiya. His arms were wrapped tightly around her. The first sun, Shori, the star of victory…Seiya's star, was rising. The first week had come and gone. Tonight, Seiya had told Usagi that they were going to go and see something rare. 'I wonder what it could be…'

"Mmmm…" Seiya stirred from his sleep pulling Usagi closer. His eyes remained closed, but he was waking up. It took Seiya almost as much effort to wake up as it could take Usagi.

The scent of breakfast flowed from the kitchen. On Kinmoku, breakfast and lunch were more important than dinner, unless it was a special occasion. Most weddings, such as Usagi and Seiya's took place mid day for this reason. Breakfast was usually filled with pastries and fresh fruit. The pastries were much like those on Earth and filled with fruit or various crèmes. Fruit syrups were always drizzled over top them.

Usagi nuzzled into Seiya's neck a bit and took in his scent. Without warning he rolled on top of her with his devilish grin. Usagi melted into his kisses and they let go to their passions. Every morning since they arrived had been like this and Usagi treasured it. Neither of them wanted it to change. When their morning "antics" were done, Seiya took his shower as Usagi dressed into a soft knee-length white sundress with pink trimmings at it's empire waistline. She allowed her hair to settle under three twisting braids. As odd as it seemed to her, she was really enjoying wearing her hair differently on some days. She did make sure to give Seiya his odangos on occasion though.

Once Seiya was dressed, he kissed his bride before clasping her hand and escorting her to the dining hall. Once they had finished breakfast, Seiya took out a cloth that could be compared to silk and blindfolded Usagi. He gently guided her outside and across a field. When he removed the blindfold Usagi squealed with delight. Two bright orange unicorns with golden horns and manes stood saddled and ready for a leisurely ride.

"Oh, Seiya, they're beautiful. They're just like the ones from our wedding procession!" Usagi leaned up and kissed Seiya sweetly on his eager lips.

Seiya helped Usagi onto her unicorn before he mounted his own. The two kicked their heels to the side of the muscular thighs of the magnificent animals and the unicorns took off into a nice trot. Seiya was unsure of Usagi's riding skills so he kept the pace slow. Soon it became obvious this was a good idea because she was struggling to keep mounted even during the trot.

Michiru was laying down across her bed sketching out what she wanted Hotaru's nursery to look like, when she felt a flutter in her belly. It felt like someone had gently flicked her with their finger, but from within her slightly swollen belly. "Ruka, come quick!"

Haruka rushed to Michiru's side worried that something was wrong until she saw the smile across her lovers face.

"Ruka, I think Hotaru just Kicked!"

"That's amazing!" Haruka came to touch her hand to Michiru's belly.

"I don't think you can feel it outside for a while."

"I don't care, I just want her to know I'm here."

"Of course she knows, Ruka. She chose us."

"Yes, she chose us." Haruka smiled wide before leaning in for a kiss. Haruka was not good at using words to express how happy she was, but it was written all over her face. 'Hotaru actually chose us to be her parents! I love you so much my little firefly!'

Kunzite and Zoicite were resting comfortably in each other's arms. They were sipping tea on the balcony of their private suite. The second sun was now at it's peak.

"Were you really taking notes when you were helping Usagi plan her wedding," Kunzite asked with a sly look in his eyes.

A huge blush came across Zoicite's face.

"I thought so." Kunzite stood up and knelt to one knee presenting his love with a lovely wrapped box.

Zoicite had a good idea what was inside and tears of happiness trickled down his face.

"Yes, Zoicite. I never had a chance before, but I wanted to express my love for you in this way. Kinmoku accepts our love openly and I want to proclaim it publicly."

Zoicite opened the box to find a yellow gold band with a princess cut fire diamond stone.

Kunzite placed the ring on Zoicite's left ring finger and before he could even ask the pressing question he found Zoicite's arms wrapped around him as he cried yes between sobs. Kunzite wrapped his arms around Zoicite in turn and thought, 'Finally we can be a married couple.'

As the three suns began to set, Usagi and Seiya came upon a clearing that had already been laid out with torch lights and an outdoor dining set lait out with fine linens. The food smelled amazing. Seiya dismounted his unicorn and tied him to a tree before helping Usagi down. He then showed her how to tie the unicorn so it could move around comfortably. They each took a piece of fruit from the table and fed their eager four-legged friends.

Together they enjoyed sharing tiny bits of food with one another. As the final sun set, Usagi stared around in awe, completely forgetting about the food. Knowing Usagi as he did he realized he had chosen the perfect thing to show her and a smile spread across his face. As Seiya watched her her grin grew wider as did her eyes.

"Seiya, what is it?"

"Those are phoenix hatchlings, Odango," Seiya said standing to pull her close to him. "Here on Kinmoku they only hatch on this one night a year. I wanted you to see the hatchlings take flight."

"They're beautiful!" Usagi's eyes danced underneath the fire lit sky of the hatchlings. "We had a legend on Earth about the phoenix. They don't die. They grow old and then burst into flames to be born anew right away."

"Ours come from, and return to, flame. Seiya wrapped his arms around Usagiand beamed as she sank into his embrace. Her hands dug into his sides and she twirled her finger around the secret spot at his side just by his pant line that she knew drove him mad. Once again, the couple made love under the stars, only this time, they did so as new life sprung up all around them.


	3. Chapter 3

Have a Little Faith Chapter 3

I still don't own Sailor Moon and all credit goes to Naoko-sensei for the characters she has given me to be able to create this story.

(I want to let everyone know I am sorry that I am so late in writing and that this is such a short chapter. I have been on heavy painkillers and barely conscious since going to the ER for tooth pain. It turned out one of my wisdom teeth had to go and so I am not dealing with the aftermath and painkillers from that. This made sitting at the computer difficult…Ok, it made sitting upright difficult. And seeing two to three notebooks in front of you makes writing difficult. I will warn that this chapter contains a hint at a rather obvious-in-coming Yuri pairing as well as one that I have never personally seen done before begin. ^_^ I hope you like it even if Yuri is not your thing really. Love is love in the Sailor Moon Universe and I guess I am keeping that theme. I hope the new pairing is received nicely and I would love feedback on it. I am also kind of altering something from PGSM here. I am giving Zoicite a way of learning how to communicate through the piano (agote) and while I know it seemed a natural gift I figured living on Kinmoku might just give it a reason to make some more sense. ^_^ Again I want to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, and subscribing. It means a lot to me.

Rhinoa)

Minako walked through the candle lit hall towards her chambers. 'What am I going to do about this? Its not something you bring up in your average conversation exactly.' She was so lost in her thoughts that she did not notice the tall figure waiting in the shadows behind a column.

As Minako passed, Haruka stepped out from the shadows to stand directly behind Minako. "Minako-chan," Haruka called out.

Minako turned to face her older androgynous friend.

"So when exactly are you and Yaten planning on being honest with one another?"

"What do you mean?" Minako was backing herself into a corner…Quite literally.

"You know exactly what I mean," Haruka said closing the distance between them by pressing her hands on the wall on either side of Minako. "I've seen the way the two of you look at each other. The nervous glances you give when you hope the other is not looking. I've played that game before. It reminds me of the way Michiru and I were around each other before we would admit our feelings even to ourselves."

Minako blushed a bright red. 'Am I THAT obvious?' "Haruka-san, I know how I feel…But how can I be certain Yaten feels the same way? Besides how do I even bring it up? I've never…"

"Oh but you have thought of a woman that way before." Haruka chuckled in amusement.

"That's not fair! I thought you were a guy then, remember?"

"Ahh, but you and Koneko still blush when I flirt with you. So what will your next excuse be?"

"Well…I…"

"Just think about it. Tell me when you're ready. I'll have Michiru talk to Yaten for you to test her out. I'm certain she's just as smitten as you are, but then again I wouldn't want you to get hurt either. I must say I am quite anxious to see who makes the first move in your little game of chess." Haruka smiled a devilish grin and made her way to the kitchen.

'Michiru must have some food craving,' thought Minako. 'Would Yaten really…I know I am the Senshi of Love, so even though it feels foreign…it doesn't feel wrong.' Minako allowed her mind to wander, continually drifting into her own thoughts as she took her bath. Yaten was the last thing on her mind as she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Yaten was pacing about her room battling with her own mind. 'Yes, on Earth it was wonderful to be wanted and desired, even if it was by women…But now…Could she ever love me like this? I can't change who I am for her. I won't. She probably can't so I should give it up. Then again, Seiya could not stop loving Usagi…Maybe I'll talk to him about being in a one-sided love when he returns.' Yaten curled up in her bed crying softly into a sleep of nightmares and longing.

Ami was pouring over her medical texts. Her intellect had been so high that she had been able to skip Kinmoku's version of college and go straight into a highly demanding and accelerated medical program. Soon, with lots of hard work and a bit of luck, Mizuno Ami would become a doctor. Her main challenges were learning different names for the organs of the human body and the inclusion of pure hearts, dream mirrors, and star seeds into the biological structure.

Ami was so deep in her thoughts that she did not hear the door open and jumped a little when Taiki's arms encircled her. She smiled when a warm kiss fluttered across that back of her neck. While it was true that the pair had promised to wait until their wedding night for their most intimate of moments, they often enjoyed toying with one another. They shared a bed and snuggled close every night.

"Ami-chan, how much longer until your homework is done? I want to shower and go to bed," Taiki said not quite innocently.

"Oh, I'm finished with the homework," Ami answered. I'm just reading ahead and taking some extra notes on the more important items since I'm sure that's what I'm sure sensei will be stressing at tomorrow's lecture."

"Then I'll draw us a bath instead…I hope I'll see you before the water get's to cold." Taiki smiled.

Often they would bath together and even bath each other…It seemed more intimate to them somehow and it helped to build up their anticipation.

Galaxia retired to her study after dinner to seek the comfort of her journal. No matter how long she had it in her hands with her own perfume, that scent…HER scent…The fragrant olives remained all around it. 'Kakyuu,' thought Galaxia with a sigh. 'I feel closer to you than anyone, and yet…I still don't know why.' Galaxia began to write in her journal and cried softly. Her journal it seemed was only a tribute to her confused thoughts.

Kakyuu was playing her preta in the music room while Zoicite played the agote. Kunzite sat and listened. The Shitennu, still remained guards to Setsuna and Mamoru, but they were allowing Mamoru to tend to the mother of his child. It did allow the men more leisure time.

The melody Kakyuu played was longing. It had a classical touch to it, and yet somehow…Somehow it was sending out a message just as the Starlights could with their singing. Something was troubling Kakyuu-hime though neither Zoicite nor Kunzite could figure out exactly what it was. Zoicite simply did his best to accompany the tune and keep the tone of the song with the princess. 'Maybe it will reach whomever she is calling out to so desperately,' Zoicite thought as he poured his heart into the music.

Taiki stirred in Ami's arms. 'Kakyuu-hime…who are you calling out for?'

Yaten woke up from her tormented sleep and her thoughts immediately changed from Minako to Kakyuu-hime. 'Who are you trying to reach?'

Seiya was nuzzling into Usagi, holding her tightly in his arms, when Kakyuu-hime came into his mind. 'Who do you want to see so badly? Please find them. You should not have to suffer.'

Galaxia had fallen asleep at her desk when the scent of fragrant olives called out to her stronger than ever before. 'How strange,' was the only thought Galaxia could get out before she rose to her feet and followed the scent to the music room. She hesitated only for a moment before reaching for the handle.

Kunzite turned his head the moment the handle began to move. His reflexes had his hand to his sword and ready for action until he saw Galaxia enter. 'She looks confused. Its almost like she didn't know she was coming here.'

Zoicite could feel Kakyuu-hime's melody coming to a close and finished in unison with her. 'So musical communication is a trick they use here…I must learn this.'

"Walk with me," Kakyuu said looking at Galaxia with a smile.

Galaxia nodded humbly.

Kunzite and Zoicite held the double doors open for the women before retiring to their private quarters. The pair said not a word but each had seen the look on Kakyuu-hime's face. A sly smile came over Kunzite's face while a blushing soft one drew over Zoicite's face. Once readied for bed, the two undressed and cuddled together after a soft goodnight kiss.

Galaxia and Kakyuu took to the gardens surrounding the palace. The gardens were beautifully illuminated by lanterns and fireflies. They walked in close proximity, but in silence, until Kakyuu came to rest on a bench lit by the two moons and the glow from the luminescent orange roses. She motioned for Galaxia to sit beside her.

"This is my favorite spot in the whole garden," Kakyuu said smiling at Galaxia.

"It is very lovely," Galaxia said nervously. She was even twiddling her thumbs like a schoolgirl.

"Galaxia, do you have another name? It seems that your heart still aches when you hear your senshi name." Kakyuu smiled and carried one of Galaxia's hands away from the other until it came to rest nestled within her own between them on the bench.

"If I have one, it is long forgotten." Galaxia looked forlorn, and yet excited. 'Her touch is so soft. Is this what I was feeling before?'

"Why do we not allow you to choose a name for yourself. We can have a naming ceremony and a feast and even a royal ball in your honor!"

"I do not deserve such things." Galaxia turned her head away to avoid the look of sorrow and concern she was sure were dancing along Kakyuu's face. 'I deserve death, not love. Even if it was Chaos…It was this body…It was MY hands.'

"Please let me inside your heart, Galaxia. Don't stay so closed up."

'Does she feel it too?' "I try…I really do try, Kakyuu-hime…"

"Please remember that unless it is a formal function I am just Kakyuu."

"I'm sorry." Galaxia turned her head toward the princess but kept it lowered and her eyes downcast. 'No matter what I do its not the right thing.' Galaxia felt the hand slip from atop hers to her chin lifting her face.

"You have done nothing wrong. Please remember that." Kakyuu smiled and allowed her fingers to linger a moment longer on Galaxia's chin and even cupped her face a bit. Taking her other hand, Kakyuu brushed some hair away from Galaxia's eyes. 'What's that look? Could she…No, I must be imagining it. Still…' Kakyuu caressed Galaxia's face tenderly and leaned in pressing her lips gently to Galaxia's. At first she could feel Galaxia tense up and began to think she had made a huge mistake in kissing her, but then Galaxia began kissing her back and had her arms around Kakyuu's waist.

Once the kiss was over, the pair decided to watch the dancing fireflies with Galaxia's head propped onto Kakyuu's lap. Both of them wondered in unison, 'Could this ever possibly work? Stranger things have happened…'

(So there you have it. I loved the idea of pairing those two up as an ultimate forgiveness style love. Please let me know what you think…I have to go eat some ice cream. *sighs* I can't eat solid food for like a week so ice cream is my friend! ^_^ As my pain medication becomes more ibuprofen and less Percocet I'll write more.)

(Extra note...I was checking my work and noticed several spelling errors and could not let them rest so I updated them. Thank you for understanding! )


	4. Chapter 4

Have a Little Faith Chapter 4

I still do not own Sailor Moon. T_T

(This chapter took a while since I was so close to the end of Kiba that I kept putting it down. I wanted no distractions. To re-immerse myself into the Seiya/Usagi pairing, I watched some of my favorite Stars episodes again, read a few other Seiya/Usagi fics, and even made a horrific attempt at an AMV…you can see it on youtube…If you want. I use the same pen name there. I wasn't too happy with it because I actually studied video editing for several years…All of it was analog. Real useful now I know, right? Well, I got a new computer and it came with a Windows video program so I played around with it…I didn't have a lot of pics of Seiya and Usagi sadly so several of them repeat. I lost a bunch when my old computer fried. Its taking a while to get them back. Some of the pics were too small so they lost quality when they were blown up…It really isn't anything to be amazed at. The saddest part is I picked the most perfect song I could ever imagine for the pair before I remembered how long goth songs are. (Hence why most of the pics repeat.) There are some Usagi/Mamoru pics in it, but if you listen to the lyrics playing while they're up, you'll understand why they are there. I do plan on fixing it later on once my pic library is big again.

Anyways, now I hope you enjoy this chapter. We are coming to a close on our couple's honeymoon, but don't worry, it won't end this chapter. ^_^ We also see a bit of drama, not a new enemy or anything like that…No, its more family drama. I delve a bit more into Rei since I think that as a Fire Priestess on Earth, she would feel more at home on Kinmoku. Thank you for the reviews so far. ^_^

A translation note…Tokai No Aru Akari means Illuminated City…I wanted it to be kind of like Paris so I used the term so it would sound like the City of Lights as Paris has been known to be called.)

Usagi and Seiya inhaled their breakfast as fast as it had been placed in front of them. Their stuffed and smiling faces let Hana know that they were more than pleased with her work. She even thought she could make out a thank you from both of them, but it could just have been trying to breathe as they chewed so quickly.

The couple looked longingly at one another. There were only a few more days of carefree bliss. Once they arrived back home there would be a crew of nurses and midwives examining Usagi to see if she had conceived or not. It would be an embarrassment to the kingdom if she had not, and if she had…If she had conceived she and Seiya would have to address the public to announce the good news. The one thing they had to look forward to was that an entire wing of the palace now devoted to them and construction had begun on a palace of their own near the city of Shori. These were the perks of being a royal couple. They had chosen colors and fabrics, but the ultimate design was going to be a surprise. The finest interior designers on the planet had vied for the job and eventually a team of four, were chosen.

Today, the pair were going for a ride along the beach. The unicorns were prepared and waiting for them outside. The saddlebags held their custom swimsuits, large beach towels, sunglasses, and a picnic lunch.

In the short time they had been there, Usagi had become, well not exactly a good rider, she was at least a bit more sure of herself and had come to enjoy brisk runs. Seiya had told her that tomorrow night she would need to be prepared for a formal function following a day in a nearby city. They would be staying overnight in the finest hotel. He would be taking her on a shopping excursion as it was the custom to bring gifts home for the royal court. Besides, some souvenirs would be nice. They would also be eating at an exclusive restaurant before attending a Kinmokuan opera. Usagi could tell he was keeping a secret, but regarding what she had no clue. He must have a surprise waiting for her.

Once she had mounted her unicorn, Usagi decided to hold on tight as she kept a sly grin well-hidden from her husband. Once Seiya had mounted and gripped the reigns, Usagi bolted into a brisk run smiling at her love. At first, Seiya was taken aback by her boldness, but neither Seiya nor Fighter had ever backed down from a challenge. Even with the head start, Seiya was soon neck and neck in a fight for the lead. Surprisingly Usagi won their little race when they came to the umbrella shaded spot.

As soon as the pair had dismounted, Seiya chased after Usagi and tackled her to the soft and sandy ground as payback for his loss. Sand full of hair and clinging to their bodies Seiya came atop his wife and stared her down with his cocky grin. "Do you surrender?"

Usagi giggled softly to herself. "You know I don't give up, Seiya-chan," she said with the glow of her senshi eyes.

"Well, maybe this will help." Seiya leaned in and kissed Usagi softly.

Together, they wrestled playfully in the sand and eventually washed both their cares, and the sand away in the waters of the ocean.

"So he said he would wait for her until the end of time," Mamoru said proudly as he looked at Setsuna.

Setsuna smiled sweetly. "I have seen it, and it is true. They are quite happy together. He remains true to his word and is faithful even as they are apart. He will be tested here though."

"Tested?"

"There is another beautiful dreamer who lives on this planet who will fall in love with him. She will try to win his heart. He will be tempted emotionally, but will not falter in his resolve."

"Are you supposed to be telling me all of this, Sets?"

"Probably not," Setsuna laughed a little bit. "Maybe its the hormones making me too sensitive…Perhaps I should try not to speak at all about the future until Endymion is born."

Haruka was frantically calling on the palace communicator to the medical rooms. "I need medical attention in her NOW! My chambers! Please hurry! There's something wrong with Michiru…Please come now!" Haruka was in tears. She couldn't care even a little who saw them. All that she cared about was that her two greatest loves were in danger. It was obvious that Michiru was suffering both physically and mentally and Haruka felt powerless. Haruka hated the feeling.

A team of midwives and nurses came in almost immediately. They were accompanied by one Mizuno Ami. She would be a royal physician one day after all. Behind them all was a doctor.

"What seems to be the trouble," the doctor asked Haruka.

"She's…Well, she's spotting." Haruka was trembling.

Ami had never seen such fear in Haruka's eyes. She kept her head cool however and tended to her duties seeing that Michiru was taken care of properly by the medical team.

"I'll have the midwives check her," the doctor said as he stepped outside pulling Haruka along by the arm.

Haruka was so numbed by now that she did not even notice she was being led out of the room. "Hotaru-chan…My sweet firefly…Please be ok. Michiru…Michiru I don't know what I'd do without you. Please be alright, Michiru…I know I don't pray often, but Cosmos and Serenity, please save Michiru and Hotaru for me."

The doctor tried to ignore her pleas. 'She must not even realize she is speaking out loud, the poor dear.'

Usagi leaped up from the dinner table and nearly choked on her food.

"Odango, what's wrong?" Seiya stood at Usagi's side immediately.

"Its Michiru-san and Hotaru-chan! Haruka is pleading and praying for their very lives!"

"You will grant the request and they'll be fine," Seiya assured Usagi as he placed his arm around her.

"I already have…But…I can't stop Hotaru's destiny." Usagi's eyes began to trickle crystal tears down her face.

"What destiny would that be?" Seiya pulled Usagi in to face him and held her close.

"For the cost of her power, not only must she die upon using it," Usagi paused a moment. "She will forever be plagued with illness in every lifetime," she practically yelled into Seiya's chest.

For the remainder of the evening, Seiya pampered Usagi. He drew her one of the finest Kinmokuan herbal baths and washed her since she seemed incapable of bringing herself to do so. He gave her a small glass of red wine since it was widely believed on Kinmoku that a glass of red wine was good for a developing baby and the mother. 'Just in case,' Seiya prayed to Cosmos.

Usagi gave herself over to Seiya's pampering. True, he had been a romantic and playful husband, but tonight all he wanted was to ease her pain. It was yet another side of him that she had fallen in love with within him. After she managed to towel herself off, Usagi found herself in a candle lit bedroom flowing with the scent of firelilies. Seiya motioned for Usagi to lie face down on the bed and she allowed herself to enjoy every sensation of the massage Seiya gave her. His hands were skilled and he never pressed too hard, yet he never pressed too soft. It was perfect. Usagi fell into a trance-like sleep without even realizing it.

Much to Usagi's surprise, she found herself in a dark, yet welcoming room. The Guardian Spirit Sailor Saturn looked at her with kind eyes. "Do not suffer to dwell on it any longer. In every body I have ever known, there have been weaknesses. I trust Michiru and Haruka to take care of Hotaru until we can be one person again…Beyond that even. You should too, Serenity-sama."

"I do trust them. I trust them with all of my heart. But why? Why should Hotaru-chan and you need to endure this?"

Saturn paused for a moment. 'Usagi does not have the lifetimes of wisdom and knowledge to understand it well. Yet she will not relent and be calmed.' "Forgive me. I can never make you understand it. This is something you must learn on your own. Just know that there must be a pure balance in power."

"So you suffer because you can heal others! That's so unfair!"

All Saturn did was smile as Usagi faded away. 'I underestimated her. She really did grow when Cosmos granted her this power.'

Usagi woke up in Seiya's arms. The candles had all been blown out and she had been brought up onto a pillow and a sheet slipped over her form. The third sun was already rising. She pulled herself closer into Seiya's arms. 'I want to rest just a while longer.' Usagi closed her eyes and allowed herself to nap a while longer before they would need to start getting ready for their ride into town.

"Bedridden?" Haruka nearly stumbled at the very word. "Yes," the doctor said flatly. "We are having the bed moved closer to the bathing quarters and we have supplied you with a special recliner for her showers. She is to lie down and rest more than anything."

"I want Mizuno Ami with us at all times."

" I am sorry. I wish I had better news." The doctor turned and left Haruka nearly broken in the hallway.

Haruka broke through the doors. The nurses and midwives were all astonished…Well, the resident doctor did not appear so shocked. Ami had known almost exactly how Haruka would react to the news. It would be the show of anger to hide the unbearable agony. 'Her dearest love and her daughter are in danger. Its only natural for her to be worried.'

There was to be complete around the clock care for Michiru. From the moment Haruka had heard the doctor say that she knew the news would not be good. Thankfully the doctor had not attempted to try Haruka's patience when she had demanded Ami to stay with them. Ami still had much studying to do before she could call herself a doctor, but Haruka trusted no one more than Ami since she knew what was at stake. Haruka was fine with the nurses and midwives assisting Ami. It was also a precaution to have the doctor on call for any changes for better or worse.

Most of the medical staff was leaving when Ami felt a hand on her arm. Looking up she saw Haruka. Not Haruka the strong woman…Not Haruka who flirted with and teased young girls…Not the spirited senshi of the wind and sky…But a breaking woman full of her own fears.

"Ami, I asked that you personally oversee her care."

"But I'm not a doctor just yet."

"But it is you that I trust the most. You're the only one I completely trust to put all of your heart and soul into saving them. I'll arrange for a bed to be brought in for you as well as to have your textbooks and studies brought to you. I know you'd never forgive me if I let you fall behind." Haruka saw the room was empty at the moment while the medical staff was getting supplies and making preparations. "Please save them," Haruka said pulling Ami in for a tight hug. "Taiki can stay too if you like. Or at least visit as often as you want. Just don't leave them."

"I won't leave them." It was a vow Ami intended to keep at any cost.

Usagi had dressed for the visit to the neighboring city of Tokai No Aru Akari. From Seiya's description the city sounded like the pictures she had seen of Paris on Earth. Usagi could scarcely contain her excitement. Arrangements had already been made for a deluxe hotel suite at the finest hotel in the city. This particular suite was supposed to have the best view of the skyline. They would enjoy shopping and spending time during the mid-day before going to change for dinner and the opera. Seiya still had not revealed anything about his surprise. This only added to Usagi's already thrilled mind.

"Odango, the carriage is ready," Seiya called from the hall.

'He sounds excited. I can't wait to see what he has planned.' "I'll just be a minute. I'm finishing up my hair." She smiled to herself as she placed fireliliy chains filled with golden pearls around each odango. She wanted to please Seiya in return for his kindness last night by using the hairstyle that had caught his attention so well.

Usagi entered Seiya's sight and he reveled in her innocent appearance. It seemed nothing could make that innocent look go away. She was wearing a knee-length white sundress with tiny ruffled sleeves that barely brushed against her arm as they swayed with her every move. There were a few firelilies scattered in a random pattern. She had done her silver hair up in those odangos that drove him mad and had adorned them with gold pearls and firelilies. Seiya marveled until Usagi took his arm and brought him back into reality. The couple made their way to the carriage which was being drawn by the two unicorns. This would be how they arrived into town. Moeru was seated in the driver's chair and the back compartment was filled with the belongings they would need while in town.

Rei was meditating in the temple. Because of her senshi status she had been denied the positions of both shrine maiden and priestess. The message had not been an easy one for Helios to deliver. While Helios was seated on the high council, he still did not have much sway since he was new. The vote to deny Hino Rei had overruled the ones to allow her the position she so craved. Still, it had amazed Helios that every day before the mid sun reached it's peak, but after the first one had done so, Rei made her way daily to the temple in humble attire to meditate by the sacred flame of Kinmoku. The shrine maidens never bothered her and were amazed by her focus. Helios could do nothing to sway the council even after proving her devotion to the flame, but he could admire her dedications to the flame element that was embodied on Kinmoku. Despite her being denied any real standing in the temple, many citizens would often ask her to give them guidance or pray for them. Rei never faltered. She was surely someone to admire.

As was usual, when Rei was done with her daily meditations she left the temple to be greeted by Nephrite. He enjoyed escorting her home. All of the senshi still lived in the palace, though the Dukes and Duchess were having wings built and bestowed to them as well as palaces of their own for retreats in times of leisure.

"Rei-chan?"

"Yes, Nephrite-kun."

Nephrite's face lit up with hope. It was not often that Rei used terms of affection for him in public. "I was wondering if you would like to take the rest of your day off. It would be nice to wander the ciry and spend some time with you."

"It would be nice," Rei said with some obvious hesitation. "I'm just afraid we'll be seen and…"

"You're still going on about that!"

"I know its silly. I just don't want to take their attention away."

"Rei, its been almost a full month. They'll be home soon and then their time in the spotlight will be done."

"And if she's pregnant?"

"Look, you're a Sailor Senshi and while you are an important member of the royal court, until you unite with the princess of Mars within you, that is all you are…A member of the royal court. You dating a glorified bodyguard such as myself would only cause minor gossip if any at all."

"Err…"

"Besides, more than half of the royal court already suspects it. We leave meals too close together. I walk you to and from the temple daily. We walk the gardens almost daily now. We even visit Setsuna and Michiru together. When will you get it through your head that I'm tired of hearing the same excuses from you and I am sick of hiding my feelings for you!"

Rei was taken aback. She had actually been rendered speechless with no valid argument back. This wasn't Earth and she wasn't at the Crown sipping milkshakes or playing video games. She could not just resort to sticking her tongue out at him. Besides, Nephrite would think she were still a little kid if she did that. 'I really miss you Usagi-chan…Especially right about now.' Despite her previous arguments and protests, Rei reached over and held Nephrites hand.

Nephrite beamed as they wandered aimlessly about the city that bore the planet's name. Rei had finally given up her silly notions about showing her feelings under the guise of stealing her friend's spotlight. Today was a grand day for him indeed. Hardly anyone recognized them since he always escorted her out of uniform and she always dressed so plain for her meditations. They even enjoyed lunch at a small family-owned restaurant before returning to the palace for the evening meal.

(There you have it. Its finally up and done. The next chapter will reveal Seiya's surprise and focus on their homecoming. There will be more as well, of course, but I don't want to spoil it all. ^_^ Again I am sorry that it took so long. I will be making the effort for almost daily posts again now that I am done watching Kiba. I know I keep shoving it down everyone's throat, but it really is an amazing show. I hope you enjoyed!)


	5. Chapter 5

Have a Little Faith Chapter 5

I still must give all credit to the wonderful Naoko-sensei for the main characters in this story…I only own the plot and the characters I have made on my own.

( I had hoped to post this yesterday, but I got caught up making AMVs. I know…for shame, right? Well, If you went and watched my Usagi/Seiya tribute Memorare…I fixed it so go visit and watch Memorare Revisited an Usagi and Seiya Slide Show. I managed to only make one shot repeat and it was by accident. I am far more pleased with that one. ^_^ I have others too!

Some translation notes now…

Amai Hikari – (roughly) light that is too kind…hikari means light and amai means too kind directly

Fukkatsu – (literal) revival

Koi Bakudai Ni Hoshi – (roughly) the infinite love of a star

Mujaki Bijin – (literal) innocent beauty

Side notes…

Before toothpaste was invented or available in most Asian countries, ginger leaves were used to cleanse the mouth and the palate. For those of you who enjoy sushi or other Japanese cuisine, you'll find they often bring you a plate (or include on your plate) some sliced ginger. I thought that a similar plant would be the oral hygiene method on Kinmoku. So when you read about leaves of a plant being used to clean one character's mouth, please remember that. ^_^

Preclampsia (I'm not sure if I spelled that correctly) is a potentially lethal condition for pregnant women and their unborn child. What can I say, my fiancée is going to school to be a nurse and he wants to specialize in neo-natal intensive care so I pick up on some of his studies. The symptoms can include fever and mild delirium, but the most prominent is high blood pressure and a fast pulse. Most women who develop this are hospitalized for the remainder of their pregnancy since it can also lead to premature births. Hence Michiru's constant medical monitoring.

In this chapter you will find out just how Mamoru lived and wound up on Kinmokus! For fans of PGSM you'll catch it dead on. For those who have not seen the show, I will include a note at the end. Happy reading!)

"Finally she's sleeping peacefully," Ami said to Haruka as she watched Michiru.

Haruka had climbed into bed to hold Michiru in her arms and that had helped to ease her into a much needed sleep. "It looks as though I am bedridden myself." Haruka gave a soft smile. There was still pain in her eyes, but something told her that everything would work out. Her doubt toyed with her and made her uneasy and too weak to help Michiru. That helped her regain her strength.

Ami was glad to finally see Haruka smile again. 'Several hours have gone by and only the soft motion of Michiru's chest was what must have allowed her to relax.' Ami checked Michiru's pulse and smiled. "Its back to normal, Haruka-san."

"Thank you." Haruka felt sleep calling to her. It had been a long and exhausting experience since last night began.

Haruka's yawn was all Ami needed to see. "Go ahead and get some sleep. I'll catch up on my homework at the desk. I will continue to check her pulse and temperature every twenty minutes."

Haruka surrendered to sleep with Ami's comforting words. 'I'm so glad she's here…Thank you Ami-chan…You have no idea what this means to us,' were her last coherent thoughts before she was asleep.

'It looks like all signs of preeclampsia are gone…But we'd better keep her on bed rest. Even just this one incident increases the chance of premature birth and birth defects,' Ami thought as she opened up one of her textbooks and began her homework.

"Priest Helios, may I intrude and ask you who that man was you brought to the palace recently?" It was Hikari Amai, the beautiful shrine maiden with the orange hair. She wore it pulled up into five interestingly combined braids. It seemed this was a popular style on Kinmoku.

Amai had always followed Helios around since his arrival. She worked harder than any other shrine maiden. She meditated three times daily which was more than even Rei. She was one of the temple's top three shrine maidens. Her determination for peace and balance on the planet…For all to live in harmony with one another and with nature…For her dedication to the fires of Kinmoku…All of these things had finally cleared the fog around her. Behind the fog was a bright golden glow. 'My Maiden!' "That man is a dear friend. His name is Chiba Mamoru. His arrival was a surprise to say the very least. He is devoted to Setsuna-san."

"That is wonderful. Now she does not have to be alone! Do you have a few minutes free to speak with me?"

"Yes, of course you may speak with me. I have a few days left to plan the arrival ceremonies for the Duke and Duchess of Shori." Helios felt nervous all of a sudden. He shook it off as merely the discovery of another golden mirror. "What can I do for you, Amai?"

Amai's face lit up. 'I feel so…So alive when I am near him.' "That's actually what I wanted to discuss with you. May I be of assistance in the ceremonies? I will stay and tend the flame if that is what you require of me…I only wanted to know if…"

"It is not selfish to want to leave the temple once in a while." Helios smiled at the girl. "I was hoping that you would be interested in the ceremonies. If the Duchess returns with child…"

"In Cosmos' name on behalf of the Sacred Flames of Kinmoku we pray," they said in unison.

"If she does, I wanted you to perform the blessing and be Serenity-Megami's spiritual council throughout her pregnancy. Only a prime shrine maiden such as yourself could be entrusted with this. I would be putting a lot of faith in you, Amai."

"I would be honored." Amai curtsied low and kissed Helios' extended hand. It was a simple enough custom…Kissing a priest's hand…But Amai's heart was pounding as she took her leave. Her face flushed with a blush unlike any she had ever known.

As Helios watched Amai leave his sight he stared in contemplation. 'Another Golden Mirror? Perhaps it is as simple as one existing on each planet…Still they are so rare…Maybe it is only every solar system.' Helios looked up at the now flawless likeness of the Angel Cosmos, Sailor Cosmos, resting beside the one of Guardian Cosmos. 'It can't be HER. No…My maiden has lifetimes to be born yet.'

Kakyuu and Galaxia were alone in the music room. Galaxia had spent her existence alone and she enjoyed listening to the melodies Kakyuu could play on her preta. Somehow it felt as though every song Kakyuu played when they were together pierced her heart. Galaxia had been trying to think of a new name, but she was having trouble. She had never needed name other than her senshi title. Living as a lone senshi made it irrelevant. When Kakyuu played, names would flood into her mind, though none felt like they fit. Still, Kakyuu played faithfully on hoping that it would help.

The women neither hid, nor announced their feelings for one another. With talk flying around about Rei and Nephrite, Ami and Taiki, Michiru's health status, Mamoru's unexplained reappearance on Kinmoku, and the homecoming preparations of the newlyweds, it did not seem the right time to go waving any banners and shout it out to the world.

The only people who seemed to take notice were Kunzite and Zoicite, who only gave knowing glances once in a while. Other than that their world together was an unintentional secret…and for now that was fine.

It was almost at the instant of a crescendo that a name rose up from within Galaxia. As she felt the name fall upon her, her lover Kakyuu smiled and slowly ended the song peacefully in a manner that reflected the name. "Fukkatsu…Fukkatsu is my name! Kakyuu, I've finally found it!"

Kakyuu placed her preta gently on the table beside her. "Then I will arrange for Helios to perform your naming ceremony to your specifications. It will still need to wait until our newlyweds return, of course. If Usagi-chan is pregnant, there will be festivities for that. For now I'll call you Katsu-chan." Kakyuu smiled and moved from the fainting couch she had sat upon to the love seat and sat beside her newly dubbed Fukkatsu. She took her love's hand.

Fukkatsu leaned into her precious Kakyuu and took in her scent. She could not ever remember feeling happier. 'No longer must I constantly bear the burdens of the past with my senshi name as my only name.' The steady rhythm of Kakyuu's heart combined with the gentle caresses of Kakyuu's hand through her hair allowed Fukkatsu to drift off into a comfortable sleep.

Kakyuu continued to run her fingers through her sweet Katsu-chan's two-toned hair. She enjoyed the peaceful look displayed on her face while she slept. On rare occasions Fukkatsu would still thrash about in nightmares that Kakyuu could only speculate were ghosts of her past while she could see what Chaos did and she was powerless to stop him. Somehow, Kakyuu's touch always calmed her back down again. 'It feels nice to be needed like this..So wanted and loved…So very nice.'

Yaten was pacing about her room. She never did have much patience. Her mind and heart felt like they might explode at any moment. She could not get her precious Minako off of her mind. The flowers resting in their vases were whimsical. 'Just like her…' The candles soft glow was the fire in her eyes when she, as Yaten the man, had pinned her against the wall for being irresponsible. 'I'll never forget those eyes.' The soft yellow paint on the walls were so like her hair that Yaten nearly reached out to touch the nearest one. 'I'll bet that hair is soft.' Yaten threw herself onto her bed. 'Of course it would be these sheets today. The blue and green ones…Just like our eyes…Snap out of it! She'll never go for it.' Yaten took hold of one of her softest pillows. 'At least I can imagine having her in my arms during my nap,' she thought as she cried herself softly to sleep.

"Ok, Seiya-chan, we've been shopping all day. We ate at that quaint café. Its time for you to spill."

"Spill what?" Seiya's confusion made it obvious that he had not heard the term while on Earth.

"It means I know you're keeping a secret and I want you to tell me what it is…Now." Usagi smiled.

"Oh." Seiya laughed a little. "It's a surprise, Odango." Seiya gave her that trademark smirk and a wink.

As much as Usagi tried to maintain her composure and make Seiya know that it would not work on her forever, she still melted inside a bit every time he did it. What's worse was that it was obvious he could tell.

"Odango, let's go to the hotel suite and get ready. The show starts in four hours and we have to dress and have dinner before then." Seiya took his wife's arm. Neither had any bags, despite their many purchases as all of the shopkeepers had arranged them to be delivered to their hotel suite. Arm-in-arm, the pair made their way to the hotel.

The hotel was amazing. The suite they had secured had intricate crown molding and the bed was made of a wood similar to mahogany and in it's carvings were semiprecious stones, though at the center of the canopy's headboard was the carved crest of Kinmoku with a fire diamond gem larger than Usagi had seen as of yet. The bathroom floor and counter tops matched the red marble-like floors in the front hall of Kakyuu-hime's retreat. Seiya smiled as his new wife threw herself onto the bed and sighed at the softness of the bed underneath her.

"Odango, come here. I have something to show you."

Usagi stood up and followed Seiya to the balcony. The view was beyond breathtaking. Usagi had heard the skyline would be beautiful at night, but the day view was more amazing than she could have ever imagined. She could not wait to see the night scenery. She leaned into Seiya. "I'm so happy you got your world back. Its beyond beautiful," Usagi said as she started to cry.

"Its our world now, Odango…And it was you who gave it life again." Seiya turned to face Usagi and leaned in for a kiss. As he stood upright again he wiped away a tear from Usagi's face. The tear turned into a tiny crystal on his fingertip. There were a few moments of awkward silence as they stared at the tear before Seiya decided to break the tension. "You know, Odango, if you keep this up we could raise a lot of money for the temples by selling crystallized goddess tears." He let off a soft smile to see if Usagi would appreciate the joke.

Almost immediately Usagi began to laugh. Seiya gestured for Usagi to go back inside. Usagi did so and Seiya closed the door behind him as he followed her.

Usagi went and opened the closet door to see the dress she would be wearing tonight. Her jaw fell leaving her mouth agape at the sight of her gown. It had sheer bell sleeves similar to Kakyuu-hime's but they were shimmering red sleeves with flecks of gold. The main dress was a princess cut wedding gown style. It was solid but had the same shimmer to it that the sleeves did. On the dressing table, laid out on a red velvety pillow, rested a jewelry set. The earrings and necklace were a set of thinly wired gold wound about in knot-like patterns surrounded by fire diamonds cut to form the crest of Kinmoku. There was a matching small tiara for her as well with similar knot patterns that were a bit wider. Strapped red high-heeled shoes rested next to the table.

Seiya was even awed by the jewelry collection chosen for Usagi. "Kakyuu-hime lent you some of the crown jewels?" It was more of a question than a statement. Seiya's shock and words magnified Usagi's.

In the closet Seiya found a red suit with a black shirt and a shimmering red tie that matched Usagi's gown. The tie clip and cuff links were gold and also had the crest of Kinmoku carved out of fire diamonds. He walked towards the bathroom.

A sudden knock on the door startled Usagi who had just finished taking her hair down. She rose to answer it since she could hear the shower running.

"Are you the Duchess of Shori Kou Serenity," the young woman asked. She was wearing what appeared to be a hotel spa uniform. "I am here to fix your hair and prepare you for your outing, Your Grace." The girl dropped into a low curtsy.

"Oh," Usagi said as her eyes grew wide. 'I guess I need to get used to this stuff. I am a kind of celebrity here…Is that what you'd call a duchess or someone who was recently dubbed a goddess even?' "Of course, come in please."

The girl rose and entered nervously and motioned for Usagi to sit at the bench in front of the dressing table. Once Usagi had seated herself, the girl began to brush any knots out of Usagi's hair. When she was finished, the girl fetched the gown from the closet. As awkward as it felt Usagi allowed the girl to dress her. Not that Usagi was ashamed of her body…She had met the real Galaxia while completely nude. It was more the idea of someone dressing her as though she was a doll. She had to break the silence. "What is your name?" 'Good you spoke properly…Keep it up.'

"Me? Your Grace Serenity wishes to know MY name!" Once the dress was fastened properly, the girl fell to her knees and bowed her head low to the floor. "Bejin…Mujaki Bejin," she said as she slowly rose back up to her feet. Oce she was upright again, she motioned for Usagi to sit once more. She removed her apron and placed it around Usagi to prevent make-up and hair products from getting onto her gown. By the time Seiya was dressed and out of the bathroom, Usagi's hair and make-up were finished. Her hair reminded them both of their wedding day. The tiara was not so overwhelming that it made Usagi feel as though people would be staring at her. She knew they would be…But it would not be because she was wearing a tiara. All that was left were the necklace and the shoes.

Seiya motioned to the girl to stop. Tenderly he placed the necklace around Usagi's neck, before handing Bejin some red coins. Bejin curtsied low and took her leave. Seiya slid Usagi's shoes one one-at-a-time and fastened them gently. He then helped her up and reached into the dressing table's center drawer. He handed Usagi a sparkling red handbag containing opera glasses, a mirror, and a tube of lipstick for touch ups after dinner. She fastened the golden clasp as Seiya took her free arm.

"Shall we," Seiya said smiling at Usagi.

"The time has come for him to remember," Cosmos' projected image said to the Guarian Sailor Saturn.

"I will make it so." Saturn knelt before the image.

Cosmos' image faded from Saturn's view. Unfazed by the sudden disappearance, she went to the bookshelf. She pulled a book with a swift motion and the shelf opened like a door. On the other side was an even larger library. Without so much as a glance she pulled a book down. These were the books of the records of people's lives. They helped Saturn to guide them if they became lost on their way to their afterlife. The name on this book was Chiba Mamoru. It would give her a private link to his mind that even Helios would not be able to notice easily. Soon Mamoru would not only know why, but also how, he lived still and had found his way to Kinmoku.

Dinner had been an amazing feast that touched every place on their collective palettes. The full skirt had made sitting a bit awkward for Usagi, but she had managed not to fall or even slip. 'Ever since Cosmos blessed me…Its like I've grown into the person I was always meant to be.'

Seiya paid the check and led Usagi to the carriage. Before they knew it, they were outside the opera house.

"Odango, now that we are here I will show you my surprise."

"Really?" Usagi was grinning widely.

Seiya handed his beloved Odango her program. "It was written shortly after we arrived."

"So its about your return?"

"Not just Taiki, Yaten, and myself…Read the title."

"Koi Bakudai Ni Hoshi…Seiya-chan…Is this about US?" Usagi was in complete shock as Seiya stood by her side smiling widely.

Sometime after midnight, Mamoru shot up and out of his sleep. "I remember now!"

Setsuna jumped at the jolt of being awakened in this manner, but she smiled as she heard Mamoru's words. "What do you remember?" Setsuna knew of Mamoru's amnesia. She knew how comforting it had been for him to have Endymion's memories, no matter how false they were. From afar she had seen his glow from such a simple thing.

"I remember how I got here, Sets!"

"That's wonderful."

"I'll need to speak with Helios tomorrow, just in case it was only a dream."

"Tell me about it. You can still ask Helios if you want to tomorrow. He spends far too much time buried in his work." Setsuna gave Mamoru a wink.

"Well, it started off and I was wandering in this desert. There were many gates that appeared to lead to nowhere…There was even a strange well just sitting there in the middle of the gates."

Setsuna's eyes lit up. 'This was no dream. Saturn is telling him what happened. She has described this desert to me before.'

"Well, all of the gates had guards and I could not find one that was welcoming."

'Exactly as she had described.'

"I fell into this sand hole. It scared me, but I knew that I was dead. Under the sand hole there was a large dark room."

'The lost souls' well?'

"I was all alone in the dark. I'm not sure how much time passed while I was in these strange places. It felt like hours but it could have been days or even weeks for all I know. A great shining light blasted it's way into the room."

"Usagi? Cosmos?"

"No…Serenity-hime."

"What?" Even as the Senshi of Time this was quite a shock. "Why? How?"

"She told me that she was about to die. Saturn was sealing her again. She said she was going to use the last of her power to bring me to Setsuna…That even though she was ripped from her true love, I should not be. I floated through space for some time by my guess," Mamoru said rubbing Setsuna's belly. "I washed up on the beach outside of town just in time to see Seiya and Usagi flying away."

"So Hotaru died to seal Serenity until her rebirth and Serenity died to give you life? Was she trying to redeem herself?"

"It would seem so."

"Well, I don't care how you came back, I'm just happy to have you by my side."

The couple snuggled into one another and drifted back to sleep.

When Seiya woke up in the morning, his Odango was not at his side. He could hear her in the bathroom. The sounds were not pleasant, still Seiya entered and held Usagi's hair back for her as she continued vomiting. 'She hasn't had her cycle the whole month we've been here either…Does this mean? Please, Odango, I promised Kakyuu-hime an heiress.'

Once she was finished, Usagi placed a hand on Seiya's shoulder to steady herself as she stood and then she flushed the toilet. She then moved to the sink and washed her hands before pulling some leaves off the violet vidra plant. She had gotten used to it's bitter taste, but she sure missed her peppermint flavored toothpaste. It still astounded Usagi at how much technology Kinmoku had, but how they used it so sparingly. They were a society of conservationists who had high education standards. There was no television, but digital news programs could be watched at the convenience of the people in the home via hologram. All other entertainment was music, theatre, and books.

For the remainder of their honeymoon Usagi was miserable. She was nauseous and dizzy. Her balance and coordination were slightly off as well. Seiya said nothing, but he sensed good news at their homecoming.

When they finally arrived home, it was a simple greeting from Kakyuu-hime and the other Starlights. This was far from what Usagi had been expected, but she was grateful. It was not long, however, before a medical team of nurses and midwives came to take her to an examination room to be checked. The machinery was strange in appearance compared to the ones she had seen anywhere on Earth. When the examination was over, the head midwife on Usagi's birthing team said, "It is confirmed, Your Grace." She then curtsied and left Usagi to be dressed by the other women and gather her thoughts so that she could have the honor of telling her husband on her own.

'I'm pregnant…I'm…We're going to have a baby,' Usagi thought as she allowed the nurses to dress her. She was numb with shock. It had happened. She had not disgraced the kingdom. A warm smile came to her face and she began to glow with that shimmering light that surrounded her whenever she was experiencing pure happiness now. 'I can't wait to tell Seiya-chan.'

(For those of you who have not seen PGSM : spoiler alert : Serenity-hime comes to Usagi who is in a darkened room alone after Serenity-hime destroyed the world. She uses her strength to revive Usagi. The Shitennu revived Mamoru too. I wanted a name that would show the renewal of Galaxia without making it sound toom much like something that you might see regarding Hotaru. I hope you enjoyed it!)

UPDATE : Due to an overwhelming writer's block on the story, "Have a Little Faith" will be on hiatus for a while. I hate putting these notes as chapters so I am opting to post it here and on my profile. I also refuse to post anything I am not satisfied with as you well know. As soon as I can find my center for the continuation I will. I love the story and hate the fact that every time I sit down to write it I end up staring at blank paper for hours. Right now my muse has turned toward Inuyasha and the story begs to be written as much as "Sometimes You Just Neeed to Believe" did. I even dream about the scenes I am planning on writing for it. That's how bad its demanding my attention. The prologue is already posted. You can find the link on my profile or search for "There Must Be More to Life Than This" It is under the M rating for language since in the Japanese version Inuyasha and Kouga swear quite a lot. I'm not into making characters swear for no reason, but I also like to keep them in character. IT is a story with several pairings, but the main one is Rin and Sesshoumeru...Sort of. See, its Rin's reincarnation and not the Rin who sees Sesshoumeru-sama as a father figure. She is a classmate of Kagome's who has supernatural powers. It is listed under the supernatural and romance catagories. The other pairings are as follows : Kagome and Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku, and a one-sided *sniffles* Kouga and Kagome. I love poor Kouga. It takes place near the end of the manga and after the manga so there are some major spoilers for anyone who has not finished the manga since it continues like 300 issues after the anime ends. They really should finish it! The good news is the issues are short so it would really be like a season or so...Maybe a season and a movie. Another reason it is rated M is I will be attempting my first lemon...I'm really nervous about it and hope it turns out well. Now the lemon is not the focus of the story so it is not there just to be there. It is there for a few reasons and I cannot see them not moving the story along. As soon as I can I will continue this story. I am very upset that I cannot seem to get anywhere with it. When I sit to write it I stare at the blank paper and if I do write something it is only a line or two. The good news is that I am making progress on the doujinchi. I have some of it storyboarded and have begun to draw the details in the first few frames. This does take time so I'm sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

Have a Little Faith Chapter 6

By Rhinoa Lunar

I do not own Sailor Moon. Takeuchi-sensei does and she is in our hearts as her home is undergoing such a terrible tragedy. She and her family are lucky. They are safe.

(A/N: I am so sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. It has been written for months but I have had little time to sit at my desk unless it was for school work. I am currently working AND attending college at night. Currently I had some free time so I decided to type as much of the handwritten story as possible for posting. Thank you for understanding and I hope you enjoy. Look for me on Tumblr for insane ramblings and random posts a lot of which is Sailor Moon, Queer As Folk, Gundam Wing, and Kuroshitsuji based. Also a translation note: Kaze Arekuru'u Sosha means Violent Wind Runner. Pretty fitting when you see what the name is for.)

Usagi took a deep breath and stepped out into the hall. Everyone had opted to give her and Seiya some privacy for the initial announcement. She looked at Seiya with joy on her face. With no words Seiya instinctively knew what she was going to say. She was glowing again with that amazing telltale aura.

Seiya rushed to Usagi smiling. He even teared up a little with his joy. "Is it true?"

Usagi nodded and jumped into her husband's arms.

"That's wonderful!"

"How soon do we tell everyone? I was hoping to celebrate with you over lunch."

"Sadly it is customary for us to go before Kakyuu-hime and inform her so she can arrange for the temple to go on with the festival. But I will have our lunch brought to us so we can celebrate afterwards." Seiya was happy when he saw the relief on Usagi's face. Her aura finally faded from the bright glow and it was time to go inform the princess.

The couple found Kakyuu-hime sitting on her throne. She rarely sat there. Seiya remembered her once saying how embarrassing it was to have people gawk at you as you sat above them like that. Still, for formal occasions and courtly celebrations, Kakyuu-hime endured the ritual.

Seiya and Usagi entered and paid their respects to the princess in front of all the senshi except of course for Haruka and Michiru. They all wore courtly gowns and knelt as the Duke and Duchess of Shori walked past. Once they were at the platform base of the throne respects were paid once more in a bow from Seiya and a curtsey from Usagi.

There were other members of the court present, but in the short amount of time she had lived on Kinmoku Usagi had watched them come and go so frequently that she did not know them well. Usagi's chief midwife was there as well. She kept her face emotionless because it was up to Usagi and Seiya to make the formal announcement. If she were smiling or appeared even the slightest bit excited the secret would have been revealed.

"Stand please," Kakyuu-hime said in an official tone, though her eyes were giving away her delight in seeing her friends' return.

"Your Highness, we are pleased and honored to announce that Her grace Kou Serenity Duchess of Shori is indeed with child." Seiya had fallen effortlessly into the show of courtly manners.

For a moment Kakyuu-hime looked as though she would burst out with joy. The other Sailor Senshi and the Shitennu did as well, but all held it back. "Excellent news for our kingdom," Kakyuu-hime said. "I will contact our capitol's temple at once. The public announcement will be made within the week. On that day the festivities will begin."

A round of applause broke out and Kakyuu's smile beamed into them not as their princess and sovereign ruler, but as their friend. "Kou Seiya, I ask that you show her back to your new home." With a swift motion of her right hand a housemaid came into view and curtsied low. "Please lead the way for them."

"As you wish, Your Highness," the girl said. She was a fourth generation servant to the palace. Her mother had been head housekeeper, her grandmother a gardener, and her great-grandmother had been the morning chef. Now she herself was going to be the head housekeeper for the Duke and Duchess of Shori. This was indeed a great day for Tanashii Mejika.

After their final farewell respects, Seiya took Usagi's arm and they began to walk to the door. Usagi looked at the small bump on her friend setsuna's belly she smiled again. Her eyes traveled to the man at her side. 'Who is that next to her? It can't be…But it looks so much like him.' She almost broke the formalities and rushed to them but the look on Setsuna's face was stern and she shook her head in a silent but deafening "No."

Once the happy couple was gone Kakyuu-hime motioned for Helios to step forward. "Have the ceremony preparations been completed?"

"Yes, they have, Your Highness," he said as he knelt down on one knee before her.

"Has her advisor been assigned?"

"Yes, she has. She is one of the top shrine maidens in the kingdom. Her devotion to the Flame of Kinmoku is unsurpassed. Hikari Amai is a perfect spiritual caregiver. She is meditating as we speak to prepare for her stay with the duke and duchess. She has been informed that as the time draws nearer she will not be able to visit the Flame often. She has already accepted the honor with kindness and humility."

"Please begin the preparations for her departure and go forward with the festival. I'll be expecting you and Amai to council the duchess in the writing of her speech as well."

"Of course." Helios took his leave politely nodding at Mamoru on his way to the doors.

"I am retiring now," Kakyuu-hime said. "May you all do as you would until the feast tomorrow afternoon." Kakyuu-hime stood and left the vast room barely noticing the crowd dispersing behind her.

"Sets, can we go visit them? I could see how happy she was," Mamoru said taking Setsuna's hand in his own.

"They'll come by soon enough." Setsuna giggled in that manner unique to her and her alone.

"What?"

"You haven't seen her express true happiness yet."

"What do you mean?"

"You know now that she was blessed by Guardian Cosmos. You know she is now an angel of peace and love. You also know that some call her a Goddess of the same. When Usagi is in a completely happy state of mind she emits a strong golden glow from her aura. This is no ordinary aura. Anyone, psychic or not, can see it."

"Amazing. I can't wait to see her. I have so much to say."

Haruka was relieved to see Ami return. Kakyuu had joined her and was holding her preta. "So how is koneko-chan?"

Michiru's eyes were open and she was propped up only as far as needed to eat and drink. "I wish I could have seen them home."

"I'm certain they'll be visiting soon." Kakyuu smiled as she sat down on the spare bed that was now Ami's.

"Ami-chan…Is she…"

"Yes," Ami said cutting off Haruka excitedly.

"That's wonderful," Michiru said almost dreamily.

Ami was noticing with each day who was the strongest of the two despite how things may look on the outside to others. "I'm sure she and Seiya-kun will be here soon."

"For now, let me play for you," Kakyuu said with a smile as she began to strum a soothing melody on her preta.

Ami set about the mundane examinations that had become routine. Everything appeared normal. Haruka even moved herself from the bed to the beautiful miniature grand agote and played a melody that fit with Kakyuu's tune. Ami had read theories and viewed statistics on musical therapy, but it seemed to relieve both Haruka and Michiru. It would be a perfect thesis, so she took daily notes both during the music and throughout the day.

Jaedite and Nephrite were on what they still called guard duty outside of Mamoru and Setsuna's apartments in the palace when a dressed down Seiya and Usagi approached. Usagi was in a sundress which fell just at her mid-thigh. It was a pastel pink which just made her look all the more delicate with her silver hair falling over her. It was set with its' trademark odangos, but three braids cascaded from each bun and were looped between each side to form a knot pattern. Seiya wore a nice dress shirt but the top three buttons lay open. His shirt was a blue that matched Usagi's eyes. He had simple black slacks and left the shirt untucked.

"They're expecting you," Nephrite said smiling.

"They?" It was scarcely above a whisper, but it confirmed what Usagi believed she had seen in the throne room.

Jaedite nodded as he said, "Yes, they."

The Shitennou opened the doors and revealed Setsuna wearing a deep emerald green summer dress that fell to her knees. She was seated on the couch next to Chiba Mamoru who was dressed similarly to Seiya, though his shirt was gray.

Knowing they were not at a formal function Usagi refused to let anything stop her. Her eyes welled up with tears as she ran to hug her dearest friend. The one who had always been there for her when he could. The one who had died and miraculously returned. As she hugged him she began to glow.

The light emitting from Usagi was nearly blinding. Mamoru had never seen anything like it. She was brighter than anything he'd ever seen. Clumsily he realized hugs were not meant to be one-sided things and put his arms around her. "Usako."

"Oh, Mamo-chan, I'm so happy you're here."

Seiya stood aside knowing that even though these were not the caged souls of serenity and Endymion, these two had a deep connection he was simply not a part of. He turned his attention to Setsuna and waved.

"I think I'm supposed to tell you something," Mamoru said as he pulled away from the hug. "I think Serenity wanted me to say thank you for her." Usagi's blank expression became clear as her aura faded. "She stopped fighting you just before she died. She allowed the seal to close in, but used the last of her power to bring me back."

"That's wonderful! I knew there was good in her! Besides, I'm a Sailor Senshi too. I had to save her. I'm so glad I was able to in the end." Usagi smiled wide and seemed oblivious to the stares from everyone else.

'_It amazes me more and more every day how much she's grown,' _Setsuna thought. Her womb quickened and she smiled as she brought her hand over the spot her baby had kicked.

Mamoru sat once more beside Setsuna and motioned for Usagi and Seiya to take a seat opposite them on the loveseat. The two couples talked for well over an hour. Over the course of the visit Usagi and Seiya presented Setsuna with her gift. It was an amber-like stone pendant, though the "amber" looked more like a garnet in its coloring. Along with the necklace was an intricately carved antique jewelry box with a dark green velvet lining.

"We're sorry, Mamoru-san," Seiya said. "If we had known we would have bought you something as well."

"That's not really…"

"We can go into the city and buy him something!" Usagi nearly jumped out of her seat as she cut Mamoru off.

"Has no one told you, Usagi-chan," Setsuna asked with concern in her eyes.

"Told me what?" Usagi's eyes blinked with that blank expression it seemed only she could pull off.

"Odango," Seiya started as he faced his wife and covered her hands with his own. "For the reminder of your pregnancy, well, as soon as it is announced to the public, you and I must remain on the palace grounds."

"What," Usagi exclaimed.

"It is customary for those of royal heritage such as the house of Shori, to remain hidden from the public so that there is less stress on the family, in particular on the mother-to-be." Mamoru appeared sad. "I feel as though I have cut off a bird's wings, Usako."

"You're still free to roam the grounds and attend any major courtly events provided you are not in your third trimester when such things as dancing could send you into early labor," Setsuna said trying to comfort Usagi.

The joy had drained from Usagi's face. It was not as desperate a look as Seiya had seen on his beloved's face that day in the rain on the school rooftop when he could see her heart tearing itself apart, but it was a look of dread. He searched for words but could not find the right ones.

"Why don't you go visit Haruka and Michiru…But you have to cheer up first, Usagi-chan," Setsuna said with a smile. "It wouldn't do well for them if you showed up with that sad face."

"Yes, of course." _'It seems they all know that they don't have to tell me outright. I guess even my friends see me as some strange sort of Goddess now too.' _Usagi allowed herself to smile once more as she hugged Setsuna before moving to Mamoru.

Seiya went to shake Mamoru's hand but was pulled into a manly hug and given a few good pats to his back. Seiya gave Mamoru similar pats. _'This guy never ceases to amaze me.'_ Seiya then kissed Setsuna's hand and taking Usagi's arm, they went to see Haruka and Michiru

Ami opened the door when the couple arrived. Usagi hugged her friend close and whispered into her ear. "How bad is she, Ami-chan?"

Ami smiled and whispered back, "It was a miracle, Usagi-chan, as I'm sure you are well aware." Ami winked at her friend. "Haruka-san prayed to you and Cosmos…"

"Wait, Haruka-san prayed?" Usagi seemed dumbfounded though there was a glimmer in her eyes. _'I knew that was her.'_

"Anyway, the very next morning all signs of Michiru's condition were gone. We're still keeping her on bed rest until Hotaru-chan is born as a precaution though. No sense in endangering them again."

Usagi and Seiya nodded in agreement before stepping into the room. Haruka and Kakyuu were still playing their melodies for Michiru who was propped up with some pillows and drawing in a sketchbook.

"Koneko-chan!" Haruka abruptly stopped playing her agote and ran to her friend's side. "Thank you so much! I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't saved Michiru and Hotaru."

As Haruka's arms were thrown around her, Usagi was rendered speechless. _'My shoulder is warm with tears? Poor Haruka must have been so scared.'_ "It's alright now, Haruka-san."

Haruka loosened her grip and kissed Usagi's cheek. It was not her usual flirtatious style but rather a kiss of gratitude and respect. "Do you want to see her? They took some pictures to make sure Hotaru was ok. I forget what they call them here."

"Oh they're still called ultrasounds, Haruka-san," Ami said sweetly. "They just use a different machine."

"Oh, we still have your gifts," Usagi said smiling.

Seiya handed packages to Ami, Haruka, Michiru, and Kakyuu-hime. When opened Ami had received a personal dictation device with a medical reference and medication/treatment reference guide built in and a personal computer small enough to fit neatly into her pocket. Kakyuu-hime had received a state-of-the-art preta cleaning kit and four high quality string sets all presented in a red preta case lined with gold velvet. The outside of the case had gold pearl accents and in finely cut firestone was a good sized crest of Kinmoku. In gold leaf lettering the princess' name almost glowed. Haruka opened her gift to find a picture of a beautiful fire unicorn. It was obviously a racer from the muscle of the legs, and definitely a thoroughbred.

"There are no cars or motorcycles here. I figured you might like him," Usagi said smiling.

"His name is Kaze Arekuru'u Sosha," Seiya added. "Once we saw him and heard his name we knew he was for you."

Haruka smiled. "Thank you so much. As soon as Michiru is better I'll have to get to riding him."

"Ruka, why don't you take the poor dear out once a day before that. Ami-chan and the others will stay with me," Michiru said smiling softly. "The communicators still work so if anything should come up you'll know right away."

"Michiru, I can't…" Haruka was stammering.

"Haruka-san, I'll stay with Michiru-san while you ride," Usagi offered. "I can keep her company along with Ami-chan so you can take a little time for yourself."

"You need that for your own well-being after all," Ami added.

"I'm itching to ride again," Seiya said smiling at Haruka arrogantly. "Let's see if I have any decent competition to race against."

That clinched it. Seiya had challenged Haruka to daily races. There was no way she'd back down. "You're on, you cocky S.O.B." Haruka smiled at the prospect of leaving Seiya in the dust.

Michiru smiled knowingly and exchanged looks between Ami and Usagi.

"Oh, Michiru-san, you still need to open your present," Usagi exclaimed.

In Michiru's rather large box were several new canvases of varying sizes along with an elaborate set of pastels. The pastels came in a personalized leather case with Michiru's name in gold leaf.

"But, Usagi-chan, this says Tenoh Michiru," Kakyuu said upon closer inspection.

"Call it a hunch," Usagi said with a wink that made everyone smile back. "So, Haruka-san, you said you have pictures of Hotaru-chan?"

"Yeah," Haruka answered.

"Here you go," Ami said handing Usagi and Seiya a few pictures.

Both Usagi and Seiya struggled to find the shape of the baby with no luck. It became quite obvious to everyone around them when they began turning the pictures around and around.

"She's right here," Haruka said pointing at a small spot on the picture as she smiled.

Guided by Haruka's finger, Usagi and Seiya saw what appeared to be a head and a shadow fell covering the rest. Flipping through the pictures now that they knew what they were looking for was a breeze. Both breathed a sigh of relief and returned the pictures to Ami.

The visit was fun for everyone. Both Seiya and Usagi were impressed by Michiru's concept art for the design of Hotaru's nursery. Two hours would pass before the couple decided to see their other friends and present their gifts.

Rei and Makoto were walking through the hall when Usagi and Seiya came out of Haruka and Michiru's apartment.

"Rei-chan, Mako-chan," Usagi exclaimed as she jumped onto her friends' arms. "You two need to take a walk with us."

"She won't let go until you both agree," Seiya said with an arrogant wink.

The four friends headed straight for the royal gardens. Seiya and Usagi stopped at the doors to an enormous greenhouse.

"We already sent some plants from the four main regions of Kinmoku," Seiya said. "Usagi knows how much you like flowers. With many varieties maybe you could even cross-pollinate and make some new kinds."

"I don't know what to say," Makoto finally managed to choke out after staring dumbfounded for what felt like hours.

"Don't say anything. Your face shows it all." Seiya smirked and took Usagi's hand in his own.

"Rei-chan, your surprise is out here in the gardens too," Usagi said as she squeezed her husband's hand before letting go in favor of clasping both hands onto Rei's. The two girls took off with Usagi leading the way.

"Is it safe to leave those two alone," Seiya asked.

"That depends on many things actually. I can never tell with them. What did you guys get her anyway?"

In a secluded part of the garden Usagi finally came to a stop and once Rei had caught her breath she squealed with joy. "My very own meditation garden!" Rei stood now in complete shock. They were standing on a red wooden bridge that crossed the tiny river of water surrounding the rock garden. In the center of the garden a pavilion stood housing a fire pit with a burning flame already set. Fish of many colors seemed to dance in the water around them. Propped against a post of the pavilion was a rake for sculpting the rocks. Rei wrapped her arms around Usagi in a tight hug. "Thank you…I know this had to be your idea, Usagi. Seiya-kun never really knew much about my life at the temple." Rei turned her head so she could wipe a tear from her eye. As much as they fought Usagi and Rei really were connected to one another.

Usagi simply gave her friend a smile. She was happy that Rei finally saw how much she meant to her as a friend. A tear escaped Usagi's left eye and her aura grew bright again.

Some onlookers in the garden saw the light and immediately fell into deep bows of reverence. All but one child cast their eyes down to the ground. "Why is she a phoenix lady, mommy?"

The boy's mother hushed the child and looked like she may discipline him for further transgressions, but she paused when she saw Usagi standing beside them smiling.

"Everyone has a little light of hope inside their hearts. Even you do. Mine is just very happy right now, that's all." Usagi patted the boy's head gently as he seemed satisfied with the answer. Usagi turned to his mother never faltering in her kind smile. "To question is a wonderful thing. He wishes to learn and does not hesitate to ask. You are a lucky mother to have such a wonderful boy."

The mother had fallen to her knees weeping with joy. Usagi placed a hand on her shoulder causing all the tension in her neck to dissipate and her body grow warm. Usagi smiled once more before walking back to the palace.

_'This attention is really weird,'_ Usagi thought to herself as she entered the palace. _'I wonder if I'll ever get used to it.'_

Seiya found Taiki reading in his room. Taiki spent most of his free time reading or writing poetry so it was easy enough to figure out. It had always been a passion of his and that was the very reason that Seiya presented him with four antique poetry volumes.

"Seiya, are these…"

"From Odango and I. She doesn't know much about Kinmoku poetry but when I read her a couple of the pieces she was hooked. You'd do them better justice though. She said they'd be perfect for you and I agreed."

"Thank you. They're beautiful."

"These two are about eighty years old. This one is one hundred and sixty. This one," Seiya held up a musty old leather bound volume. "This one is dated by the Shori antiquitarian at four hundred and thirty years old. There's no date. He had to…"

"Carbon date it. I can see the area he used to sample."

"He said based on the condition the carbon dating should have no real effect on the value."

"It's priceless." Taiki delicately ran his index finger along the prized text. "I don't know how to thank you, Seiya."

Yaten snuck another glance at the beautiful blonde she saw walking the palace halls with. It no longer confused her. She knew she was enchanted by her somehow. "Minako, it's this way."

"Oh, ok." Minako followed Yaten around the corner where she saw Usagi and Seiya who had met up again. "Hi, guys."

"Minako-chan, here," Usagi said as she presented her with an envelope.

"It's for you both, actually," Seiya said with his trademark smile.

Minako opened the envelope and found tickets for a two week long cruise in a tropical gulf Yaten recognized as being popular for honeymooners and other romantic getaways.

Yaten almost seemed angered at first that it should be so easily assumed she wanted to go on such a trip with Minako, but when she saw the look on Minako's face her face softened and relaxed. Seiya shot his sister a knowing grin and knew that Usagi was giving Minako a similar look.

Before objections could be made, Seiya wrapped his arm around Usagi and led her away. They had only a brief window to catch all of the Shitennou together.

It was time for a shift change outside the Chiba apartments. Usagi and Seiya found all four men in the hall.

"We didn't expect you back so soon," Jaedite said.

"Yes, surely you have more settling to do in your quarters," Nephrite added.

"Oh but we wanted to have you all together for this," Usagi said smiling as she presented two small boxes. Seiya similarly presented two more.

Each box was plainly wrapped but clearly labeled. Each man opened his respective box and found an identical ring inside. The only difference in their design were the names inscribed on the inner rim of the yellow gold bands. The rings were the seal of Endymion-sama's kingdom, Elysium.

The Shitennou bowed to Usagi and Seiya as they placed the rings on their fingers.

"Thank you," Kunzite said after a lengthy silence.

The other men smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Please get up. You know you don't need to bother with that," Usagi pleaded.

The men rose to their feet and were rewarded with hugs from Usagi.

"Odango, we need to find Helios and Galaxia now. It's almost time for our lunch. It's been such a long day so far. You need your rest." Seiya smiled at his wife who nodded and took his arm.

As they walked Usagi sighed softly. "Do you think Galaxia will like her gift?"

"It's difficult to tell, Odango. She is still distancing herself from anything that could be considered extravagant. Perhaps she could in time."

"I just want her to know it's ok now. She's set everything right so…"

"Odango…" Seiya ran his hand through his wife's silver hair and smiled softly. "Not everyone can be as forgiving as you. She probably hates herself for everything she did as Chaos."

"Then we'll make her feel welcome." Usagi stopped in her tracks as the subject of their conversation walked out of her apartment just then. Not knowing of her new name yet, Usagi called out to the woman. "Galaxia! There you are."

Galaxia paused cringing at the name but knowing the voice she quieted herself from correcting the infraction. "Serenity-sama, welcome home. Forgive me but I need to find someone…A large number of fine dresses and a jewelry set have appeared in my room and I think they should be returned to the owner without delay."

Usagi giggled. "Please, call me Usagi. You don't need to be so formal with me. And the dresses and jewels are yours. They're your gift from us."

"We thought you might enjoy dressing up a bit every now and then. Odango wanted you to know that you deserve to feel special and pretty." Seiya smiled and squeezed Usagi's hand. "I think so too."

Galaxia smiled and a tear came to her eye but she didn't allow it to fall. "Thank you. I had forgotten how to accept gifts. They're lovely. I will try to find a place to wear them." Galaxia smiled widely and clasped her hands together somewhat awkwardly. She wanted to hug Usagi and Seiya but wasn't sure how to ask exactly.

Usagi smiled wider and let go of Seiya's hand nearly knocking over a bewildered Galaxia. "Wear one to dinner tonight. The oranges would look amazing with your hair and the gold will highlight your eyes. I'm so happy you like them."

Galaxia placed her arms around Usagi and hugged her back warmly unable not to relax in her presence. Something about the silver-haired girl made her feel as though she belonged.

"Odango, we just need to find Helios and then we can relax and enjoy lunch on the balcony." Seiya offered his arm to his wife who hugged Galaxia tighter for just a moment before letting go and resuming her place by Seiya's side. "We'll see you at dinner."

Helios was somewhat difficult to find as he had the most to do regarding the festival planning and arranging for the spiritual guidance. Here on Kinmoku there was not so structured a doctrine of religion but a collection of beliefs and morals based on interaction with one another to ensure kindness was always extended and that no person went without basic needs or comforts. People could advance if they set their mind to it, but they generally gave back to the community through either goods or volunteer service. All of this kept a priest like Helios quite busy.

As luck would have it he was in the grand receiving hall mapping out decorations for the celebration of the announcement of the child soon to come to the royal house of Shori. He was speaking with one of the designers when Usagi and Seiya found him. His composure remained very focused but his smile rose even into his eyes showing how happy he was to see them. "Serenity-sama, Seiya-sama, I'm flattered to have your visit."

"Usagi crinkled up her nose a bit but smiled. "Just call me Usagi, Helios. We wanted to give you your gift and see how you've been. It seems you're always so busy here."

"The people of Kinmoku are very spiritual, Usagi-san. They have a drive to help one another and are very attentive to even complete strangers' needs."

"I'm glad you like it here. I was worried that all that time spent alone with only the Maenids and Pegasus to keep you company you'd be lonely." Usagi produced a small basket with a bright pink bow tied at the top.

"Is this for me?" Helios lifted the basket to find its' contents to be heavier than they looked. Opening the cloth laid over he saw several books on Kinmoku dream divination and how to make charms to ward off nightmares and help one remember their dreams. Some small crafting supplies were included for the basic patterns as well. "Usagi-san…"

"Odango came up with the idea. She said your specialty was with human dreams so we stopped at this tiny shop full of crystals and incense."

"It's perfect. Absolutely perfect."

(A/N: This took way too long to update and I'm deeply sorry for that. Please enjoy it and keep an eye out as I will be updating as often as I can. It's hard when you're working and in school but I enjoy writing too much to stop entirely. Thanks for being so patient and understanding everyone. ^_^ Hugs and free internet cookies to one and all!)


End file.
